we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Canonicity: Super Smash Bros is not canon to the Super Mario franchise in any shape or form. (with the exception of trophy information) Super Smash Bros is confirmed by Nintendo to be a separate universe with its own canon. Princess Daisy makes her playable debut in the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch. She was revealed as a playable character during the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct alongside Inkling and Ridley. Daisy is an Echo Fighter of Peach, with her character number being 13ε. Deanna Mustard reprises her role as Daisy, with voice clips being reused from Mario Kart games. Moveset 'Basic Attacks' 'Tilts' 'Aerials' 'Floor Attacks' 'Grabs & Pummels' 'Smash Attacks' 'Special Attacks' 'Technique' 'On-Screen Appearance' *Daisy appears on the stage accompanied by flower effects with her parasol in hand. She winks and waves at the camera while shouting "Yo-ooooo!". 'Idle Animations' *Daisy stretches her hands above her head *Daisy puts her hands on her hips as she wiggles them and winks. Daisy31.gif Daisy22.gif 'Taunts' * Up Taunt: Daisy raises her left arm upwards while exclaiming "Woo-hoo!". This animation looks similar to her official artwork for the game. * Side Taunt: Daisy spins and puts up a peace sign with one hand on her hip. * Down Taunt: Daisy puts her hands on her hips with a slight grunt. Resembles her official artwork for Mario Kart 7. Daisy Up Taunt.jpg Daisy Side Taunt.jpg Daisy Down Taunt.jpg 'Victory Screens' * Daisy twirls onto the screen while saying "Whoo!". She then puts a sideways peace sign up to her right eye. Could potentially reference her victory animation in Mario Golf: World Tour. * Daisy stretches to her right and then points to the sky while saying "Yeah!" This animation is very similar to her victory animation in Mario Tennis Aces. The only animation Daisy uses during team victories. * Daisy jumps up, alternating between lifting her left and right hand up, exclaiming "Whoo-hoo!" Daisy then puts her right hand on her hip while bending her left hand upwards. This could potentially be a reference to her special victory animation in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Daisy's victory theme is shared with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Dr. Mario. It is a remix of the Super Mario Bros. course clear fanfare. This remix was first used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and was slightly sped up in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif DaisyVictory.gif Daisy_victory_screen_31.gif Differences from Peach Like with the other Echo Fighters, Daisy is nearly functionally identical to her base fighter Peach. Daisy's entire moveset is identical to Peach's, with the only gameplay difference being Daisy's different animations. Daisy also has some aesthetic differences from Peach, where Peach's heart effects are replaced with flower and petal effects. As such, Daisy could be considered a cosmetic choice for players who want to use Daisy instead of playing as Peach. Aesthetics * Like with all other Echo Fighters, Daisy has different taunts and victory animations from her base fighter Peach. Daisy's clapping animation is a bit different from Peach's as Daisy claps faster. * Daisy's idle stance is more energetic than Peach's, as Daisy has her arms held up by her side. Daisy uses Peach's idle stance when holding certain items. * Daisy only has two unique idle animations while Peach has four. * Daisy's running animations are different, closely resembling her running animation in Mario Party 10. However her initial running animation is the same as Peach's. * Daisy uses a Blue Toad instead of the regular Toad. * Instead of Peach's heart effects, Daisy has flower and petal effects. * Daisy's tennis racket is different from Peach's, resembling her tennis racket from Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. * Daisy Blossom summons daisies instead of peaches, and uses images of Daisy herself which can be seen below. Daisy s final smash 06 by daisy9forever dd0y7c3-pre.png Dd0txv1-2e8335e9-0f84-48bd-b5ea-7c7fcffb2084.png Dd0kogv-3ef92829-e46a-487b-a016-b809851a4f57.png Dd0ld3l-3823f399-439e-4c60-a9a7-f23546946cb1.png Dd0qifw-81935966-3490-4758-87f3-8c3c1f00c685.png Dd0olc6-538dd861-390b-4eba-aff2-40c52c2428ba.png Attributes * Daisy crouches slightly during her idle animation, making it more difficult to hit her vertically. * Daisy's idle animation also has her arms held up by her side, which makes it easier to hit her sideways. * Daisy's hitbox is wider when she runs. * When Daisy floats, her hitbox is smaller due to her floating animation being slightly altered from Peach's. Design Like with Peach, Daisy's default dress for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was adjusted to look more sophisticated and intricate. The costume contain gold, flame-like designs in addition to silk extensions on the brink of the conclusion of her dress. She has matching flame patterns close to to her jewel in addition to frills at the the front of her gown that part down the legs, flame-like plans close her frills. The gown has a silk front on the point of her brooch. Daisy's gloves also have flower patterns on them. Daisy's dress shares similarities with Peach's, but there are a few differences between the two. The differences are listed below. A (*) means that these features come from the Mario universe. Dresses * Peach’s has one dark pink frill at the bottom while Daisy has two orange frills (*) * The “tribal-like” design at the bottom of the dresses don’t depict the same shapes for Peach and for Daisy. More, Peach’s one is golden while Daisy’s is white. Same goes with the “tribal-like” design surrounding the dress jewel * The lace present on the lower part of the dresses doesn’t depict the same patterns. Peach’s lace is "aerated" while Daisy’s is more compact and shows flowers. * The cuffs are bigger on Peach’s dress than on Daisy’s dress. * Peach's collar ends with a thin white border while Daisy's remains simple with a little pattern on it. But while Peach doesn't have customized "cuffs end", Daisy has (*) (depicting the same shape as her collar) with the same patterns as on her collar. Crowns * Daisy’s crown is smaller than Peach’s. (*) * The patterns described on the crowns are different for each, more Peach’s one features a mushroom at the top of it, above the main red jewel, while Daisy’s doesn’t feature anything special. * Daisy’s crown is made of lighter gold compared to Peach’s. (*) * The "separation" is placed lower on Peach's crown that on Daisy's crown Other * Peach’s gloves end with a golden border. Daisy’s end with nothing in particular. * Daisy's gloves depict daisy patterns while Peach's depict random patterns. Peach also wears a ring. * Per normal, Daisy is slightly shorter than Peach. (*) Palette Swaps カラバリ SP デイジー 02.png カラバリ SP デイジー 03.png カラバリ SP デイジー 04.png カラバリ SP デイジー 05.png カラバリ SP デイジー 06.png カラバリ_SP_デイジー_07.png カラバリ SP デイジー 08.png Amiibo Daisy's Smash amiibo was revealed during the Smash Direct of the 1st of November, 2018, along with Ken's, Isabelle's, Piranha Plant's, Ice Climbers', Young Link's and Pichu's amiibo. Daisy's amiibo is available along with Ken's and Young Link's as of April 12, 2019. Based on what we know from the amiibo use for Super Smash Bros 4, the amiibo allows players to save data about the character to increase its strength. The Super Mario version is also compatible and has the same use. Amiibo Daisy SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo box PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's Smash amiibo Other * Palutena's Guidance Secret about Daisy Every characters are concerned and of course Daisy is included. During this short scene, Pit, Palutena and Viridi discuss about Daisy, telling her origins while mentioning Sarasaland and Tatanga (meaning that Nintendo didn't forget at all about them). Pit is assimilating Daisy as a Peach clone while Palutena and Viridi explain him it is not the case at all. This could translate Nintendo's/ Sakurai's "mocks" toward people who state that Daisy is a Peach clone. In the original version (Japanese version), Palutena describes Sarasaland as a federal nation and Viridi mentions Daisy and Peach strong friendship. * Daisy Kirby Kirby can swallow and copy every other playable characters, this goes for Daisy. Kirby will wear Daisy's crown and will get the Toad protection ability, like for Peach Kirby. image0.jpg SSBU Daisy Kirby.jpg Kirby Princess Crowns.jpeg * Punch-Out!!! Boxing Ring nickname On this stage appears in the background a screen on which the fighting characters are with their own nicknames. Daisy's one is "Sarasaland's Chipper Princess": * Classic Mode Here is the way to unlock Daisy (along with every other characters): In this mode, like in every other Smash games, characters are featured on congratulation screens when this mode is ended with these said characters. Daisy's one depicts herself, Peach, Mario and Luigi with Peach's castle in the background: Daisy is also featured in Captain Falcon's congratulation screen along with Peach and Zelda: * Spirits Unlocked in various modes, spirits are to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate what classic trophies were for the previous Smash titles. The game contains an impressive amount of them but unlike the trophies they can be used to give characters stat boosts. Here are the spirits that are related to Daisy: 2018-12-10.png|Bloom Coach, Daisy's kart from Mario Kart Double Dash!! 2018-12-10 (1).png|The evil alien Tatanga who invaded Sarasaland in 1989 * Challenge Mode It is a mode in which players can unlock unique screenshots after completing various quests and modes from the game. There is one unlocked by playing as Daisy and she is also featured on several of them: clear_0_clear_getter_0007.png clear_0_clear_getter_0014.png|Unlocked after playing with Daisy clear_0_clear_getter_0070.png clear_0_clear_getter_0087.png Clear_0_clear_getter_0057.png Trivia * Daisy is the 8th playable character in Super Smash Bros. from the Mario franchise and the 4th playable female character from the Mario franchise. * In both Daisy's E3 Direct reveal and Showcase on the official Smash Bros website, she uses music from the Mario Tennis series, she also uses the Mario Kart 8 stage as a background on her page on the Smash Bros website which could both be a nod to her popularity in those series of games or the spin-offs in general. * Daisy is the only newcomer revealed at E3 2018 that wasn't playable in the demo. * Daisy's pose for one of her unique animations matches promotional artwork of her first used for Mario Kart 7 * Daisy is the first Echo Fighter to be based on a female fighter, that female being Princess Peach * Daisy being paired with Blue Toad as an assist attack for her grabs may have been a callback to Mario Strikers Charged where her Toad sidekick was also a Blue Toad * Daisy was the first character to be shown on their new victory screen. * Daisy's white swap differs between its E3 and Final versions: the crown is not silver anymore but remains golden and the two layers at her waist which were totally white became light grey (the frills color of the E3 version is unknown though), maybe to differ this swap more from Peach's white one: But it has been revealed later that the crown is indeed made of silver in game while her white swap artwork still depicts a golden crown. This may be due to a mistake. * M. Sakurai revealed during the second Smash Direct that the echo fighter category was a simple way to add very requested characters, proving that Daisy has been added thanks to her popularity and relevancy, meaning too that she was likely pretty well voted during the Smash Ballot. * The game marks Tatanga's first appearance in the Smash series as well as in the 21st century! * On the official Super Smash Bros. website, Daisy was fighter of the week from June 17-23, 2018. Gallery See Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Gallery Smash02.png SSBU_Key_Art.png|Daisy in the Official Artwork Smash04.png Smash01.png Ss 2.jpg Ss_5.jpg Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Outside Reference Category:Amiibo